Whispers
by Kagamine666
Summary: Seiyuu has always had rumors, but one of them is true! A new student! But this new girl is hard to approach! Once becoming a guardian, can the boys figure out who she is? Rated T. Ikuto x Amu, some Tadase x Amu, slightly but not really Kukai x Amu.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Whispers**

**Disclaimer: just like in all my other stories, I don't own the characters, nor do I own Shugo Chara!**

no POV~~

Rumors were always going around at Seiyuu. It was very normal to see students everywhere whispering, telling everybody and their brother the newest one floating around.

In the cafeteria, although there were "groups" they all heard the same rumors constantly. At one side there was a certain group of boys that were fairly popular. Amount them was a very blonde boy named Tadase Hotori. A girl came up to him and smiled. He smiled back because he had no clue who she was. "Tadase-sama! Did you hear the news?" To Tadase, all the rumors were kind of pointless. He'd heard every one and barely any were even slightly true. But he shook his head, knowing she was going to say it anyways.

At the other side of the cafeteria, were the table of people everyone else called "the rejects" but they all had the best times together. A tall boy in dark clothes sat at the end of the table, silently rolling the cafeteria mush around on his plate. Another boy sat across from him. "Ikuto. Guess what's happening tomorrow?" Ikuto looked at him. "I don't care." He said before his friend could say anything. "But listen-" Ikuto shook his head. "There's going to be a new student though!"

Ikuto said nothing as though it didn't matter, but this was new. Usually it was some stupid story that a kid shot someone, or somebody had sex with somebody else, this girl is pregnant again, this boy has AIDS, they had a fist fight with a teacher, ETC. Bit a new student was a new one. Ikuto started listening to the rest of the cafeteria. This new student thing was going around everywhere.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Do you think she's rich?"

"She might be famous?!"

"Oh I bet she lives in a mansion!"

"We should be friends with her!"

"But I wonder if she's pretty?"

"She'll probably be really beautiful!"

Ikuto smirked. Just like that the whisper about a supposed new kid, had turned into this.

"A new girl is coming tomorrow and she's rich and possibly famous. And everyone is saying she's beautiful and lives in a mansion!" The girl said. Tadase frowned. "Really? Well that's strange we don't really get new students do we?" The girl shook her head and blushed. The whole reason she's come over here was to ask Tadase out, but she'd panicked. "Uhm T-"

She was cut off by the loud gravelly voice of the principal coming over the intercom. "Would the two guardians please come to the office immediately."

Their eyes met from across the room. Ikuto's held no emotion but you could see the smirk if you looked close enough. And Tadase's were full of disaste. These two didn't like each other in the least. They were polar opposites and yet they were chosen to be the schools guardians. Tadase walked quickly down the tiled hallway towards the office, and Ikuto walked behind slowly, hands in his pockets.

~~Tadase's POV~~

Ikuto came in behind me and sat in the chair without acknowledging anyone's presence. The principal looked at us, and I smiled.

"You boys know how the guardians work. There needs to be a guardian for every basic subject. Ikuto, you are music because of your violin skills. Tadase, you are because... Well actually because of popular demand." He coughed.

"And I gave you guys a week to find one or more guardians for the other basic subjects."

I nodded and brought out my stuff. I looked over and saw Ikuto had stuff out too, which was surprising. He usually didn't bring anything out unless he had to. I was curious so I let him go first.

He put a picture of a boy with brown hair and a huge grin on his face, and a sheet of grades.

"Souma Kukai. Sports. All A's." He said quietly.

Then I went. I put my picture and grades on the table.

"This is Fujisaki Nadeshiko." She would cover dancing, and theatre, and anything related to that. She also has perfect grades."

The principal nodded. "Which one of you will make the announcement?"

That really wasn't even a question. Ikuto wasn't going to do it. I stood up and went to the intercom. Souma Kukai, and Fujisaki Nadeshiko. You are now part of the guardians and will be needed at the end of lunch for the guardian meetings from now on." Then inert down the speaker and sat back down in the chair.

"I have a question."

Both the principal, and I looked at Ikuto, confused. Ikuto never wanted to talk of free will.

"They're are five guardian slots. If Tadase is king, Nadeshiko is queen, Kukai is jack, and I am ace. That leaves joker. Who is going to be the joker?"

I hadn't thought about that. I looked at the principal again. He was smiling.

"I have a certain person I'm going to start watching."

~~Ikuto's POV~~

The intercom went off this morning, calling an assembly. The entire school slowly started shuffling into the cafeteria. All the tables were folded up and there were no chairs so we all stood, moving around and looking at the stage. I heard more whispering. Always whispers. The sound of a microphone turning on silenced the whole of us. The vice-principal was on stage. I'd liked her because there was no excess talking she got right to the throat of the matter. Today was no exception. "I'd like to introduce you all to the new student. Hinamori Amu.

My eyebrows raised. This girl had pink hair. And since we went to one of the only schools that didn't have a dress code, she was wearing a black shirt with red around the neck and sleeves. And black shorts with a studded belt on. Immediately everyone started talking. But I frowned. This girl didn't smile, didn't blush, didn't do anything except cross her arms and stare straight ahead.

"Would you like to say anything?"

"Not really."

I was actually shocked. No one had ever reacted this way. Usually there were nervous giggles and blushing and a long winds ramble about, "Hi, so nice to meet everyone, I hope we can all be friends." I looked at her, focusing on her face. Trying to depict anything. But there was nothing this girl was as good as me.

The teacher gave her paper that said things like her locker number, her schedule, and her first period teacher's name.

~~Tadase's POV~~

"She's in this class?" My first period was for advanced students. Not many people made it in. Ikuto, myself, a boy named Kairi, Nadeshiko, Kukai, A girl called Rima, and another girl called Yaya.

This new girl was definitely sparking the interest of everyone.


	2. Not Talking Is Fun Too

**Chapter Two: "Not talking is fun too."**

**(Before this I'd like to address the review about The Queen Of Trades story. I looked into it and the first chapter was extremely similar and got me worried but then she addressed that she wouldn't steal anyone's ideas. And now the story is changing more towards different ideas. Thank you for telling me anyways. 3) **

* * *

**~~Amu's POV~~**

I looked at the people in this class a blonde boy sat at the very front next to another boy with glasses, a boy wearing all black that was sat at the very back, a boy with brown hair in the second to last row, a girl with a long black ponytail sitting in the second row to the front, and two girls sitting in the middle of the third row, one with long blonde wavy hair, and one with short hair. I tried to stay at the back of the class, right behind the boy with brown hair. Don't draw attention to yourself. I kept my eyes on my desk. The teacher said that everyone needed to stand up and introduce themselves. The blonde boy stood up first, he smiled at me.

"Hi Hinamori-San, my name is Hotori Tadase."

I didn't know what to do so I just blinked and looked at the next person who stood up. The boy with black hair had just left but he said his name was Sanjo Kairi while walking out. Then the girl with the ponytail stood up. She made direct eye contact with me and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm sure we'll become friends." Again I wasn't sure what to do. My mouth twitched slightly. The next girl bolted out of her seat.

"HI! MY NAME IS YAYA! YOU'RE AMU-CHII, RIGHT?! I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT IT'S SO COOL!-" a hand went over her mouth. I was still in shock from all the yelling. The girl next to her removed her hand and stood up.

"I'm Rima. Good to meet you." Then the boy with brown hair stood up. He grinned and winked at me.

"My names Souma Kukai!" He said, turning around to face me. Jerking his thumb at himself. And finally it was the last person. I was actually wondering about him. He'd been staring at me the entire time, not gawking like other people. Just looking. He stood up without a sound, and looked straight at me.

"Tskuyomi Ikuto." He said. The teacher looked at me expectantly and I rolled my eyes, wondering how many times I'd have to do this today. I stood and said, "I'm Hinamori Amu." The teacher clapped her hands together energetically. "Good! Now that we all know each other's names. I'm Ran-sensei."

~~No POV~~

Both Tadase and Ikuto realized something they hadn't seen before. Up on stage with all the lights and being far away they hadn't seen it. This girl was very cute. She had big eyes, clear skin, and her hair framed her face perfectly. Tadase looked around and saw Ikuto was staring at her. He frowned. Ikuto didn't get involved with girls so what was he getting at? But he didn't realize Ikuto was confused. He knew this girl was cute, and there was something about her, he wanted to see more of. He needed to know... He wasn't even sure what, he just wanted to watch her and maybe talk to her. Of course he'd never tell anyone that.

~~Ikuto's POV~~

Ran gave us ten minutes of study time while she went to go talk to the principal. I looked at her. She had her feet crossed under the desk, and her arms were folded. I saw Kukai lean back and grin at her. She didn't say anything.

I rolled my eyes as he said, "you're pretty cute."

"I know." I realized she was trying to make herself seem like a bitch so he'd leave her alone. Evidently he noticed too. He laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not coming on to you." He said. She looked at him.

"Good." I realized that she wasn't much of a talker and something inside me felt... relieved? What's wrong with me?

~~Amu's POV~~

"So I can tell you're not one of those girls who finds talking appealing." The boy, Kukai said.

"How long it take you to figure that one out Sherlock?" I said sarcastically. He grinned.

"A lot of people say talking is fun."

"Not talking is also fun." I said.

Lunch. Lunch is what I've been dreading all day. I hadn't talked to anyone the entire day and now I had to find a place to sit.

"Amu-chan would you like to sit with me?" I turned to see the girl... Uhm. Nadeshiko!

"Uh... Yeah sure." I was secretly so relieved. But I didn't want to seem annoying. I sat down with her at a table that had Rima, Yaya, and two girls I hadn't met. I looked around and saw something. That Ikuto boy was staring at me again. I looked into his dark eyes. Why was he doing this. He smirked.

Wait what? Why did he do that?! What happened. I looked away quickly and focused on Nadeshiko, who was now asking me what my favorite color was.

After lunch I went to a class that I almost punched someone in the face in. It was the most boring experience of my life. The teacher read out of a textbook in monotone for two hours. Two hours. I actually fell asleep for a minute. I looked at my schedule. I had this everyday. I almost cried.

**Alright! This, unlike "Strange One" is mainly an Ikuto X Amu fan fic. So don't start freaking out on me that I don't give enough on other characters. Thanks so much to "Magical girl4", "yianimelover", "Psht who needs a name", and "Dwmalove" For reviewing! This chapter had a purpose (especially the end) you'll see why next chapter!**


	3. Guardians?

**Chapter Three: Guardians?**

**~~Amu's POV~~**

One problem with being the new girl is that everyone starts assuming things about you. This school was actually worse with rumors than any other school I'd ever been in before, which was saying something. Today was only my third day, and people came up to me asking me if rumors they heard were true. Ten minutes ago I was getting a book out of my locker and a group of girls came up to me. One of them squealed and said, "OMG! You're rich aren't you! And who are you dating?! Is he older than you?!"

Apparently, "You're crazy." Wasn't the answer they were looking for. But my biggest thing was, that guy. Ikuto. He had a lot of classes with me, he never talked to me, just sat from across the room staring. But it didn't feel creepy which was weird. Usually, if someone stares at you everyday for every moment their in the same area with you, I call it a stalker. But his gaze didn't feel like that. It was like he was looking at me like he wanted to know about me, but I couldn't know for sure because, from what I'd seen, he had the emotion range of a carrot.

I had made sort of friends with Nadeshiko. I sat with her at lunch and third period. Kukai had been attempting to talk to me more too. At first I was certain he was just being a creep and wanted to go out with me, but I wasn't sure. He told me I was cute, but acted like he just wanted to be friends. I guess it was kind of nice. I still hated my second period more than anything.

At the moment, it was lunch break. I didn't really feel like going to the cafeteria though. So I was just kind of wandering through the hallways. I turned a corner and almost walked into someone. It was a boy dressed in a white button up shirt and khaki shorts. He turned around and I recognized him.

"Hinamori-San?"

"Oh, sorry. You're Hotori Tadase, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Did you need to go this way?"

"No it's okay. I was just wandering."

"Would you like to walk to lunch?"

"Uhh... Yeah I guess."

~~NO POV~~

Ikuto scanned the crowd. He frowned. Where was she? She usually sat quietly a couple tables forward with Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Then he heard a huge silence come across the room. He looked up and rolled his eyes. Just the "king". But he did a double take. There, walking (actually more like stomping because she was wearing combat boots.) next to Tadase was Amu. He was talking and smiling at her. Every so often she would nod, but she kept her eyes on the floor. They sat down at the table. And hushed voices began floating from everywhere.

"That's the new girl."

"Hinamori Amu, right?"

"She came in with Tadase!"

"Do you think they're dating?!"

"How'd she do that?"

Something in Ikuto's stomach turned. For some reason he felt like he didn't want her to be with Tadase. He didn't think they were together. Amu don't seem the type Tadase would like. She seemed much more like his- he shut his brain up before it could finish that thought.

All of a sudden, her eyes fixed onto his. He was surprised, but kept his eyes on her's. He wasn't sure why he did this all the time. He just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. But it was interrupted by

"IKUTO TSKUYOMI AND TADASE HOTORI REPORT TO THE OFFICE. NOW."

Ikuto blinked and shifted his gaze to Tadase, who didn't look at him. But turned to Amu, said something, and then stood.

~~Tadase's POV~~

"I have found the person for the joker's chair!"

That was not exactly what I was expecting but okay...

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I've been looking and her grades have been spot on so far, and according to the Teachers, she's exceptionally bright."

"And who is she?"

"Hinamori Amu."

I was surprised. She was brand new, and yet the principal was bragging about her.

"So who is telling her?" He asked. I sighed knowing it was me.

"I-"

"No. I'll do it." Ikuto cut me off. I looked at him in surprise. His eyes were on the floor. I frowned.

_"What's his aim? Ikuto always has some sort of ulterior motive, so what's he doing?"_

~~Amu's POV~~

You know what's really fun? Getting the crap scared out of you. Note my sarcasm.

There I was, fourth period. Minding my own business. The teacher had gone to the bathroom so the whole class was going insane. That's when I heard a quiet voice from literally right behind me. "Amu." I jumped and turned to find myself inches away from a pair of dark eyes. I pulled back, startled.

"...Ikuto...?" There was this weird feeling. You know what it feels like when you swallow an ice cube and you can feel it go down your throat? It was like that through my whole body. It made my fingertips tingle.

"Come with me." I tried to ignore the feeling.

"Why."

"Trust me." Normally I would've said hell no. But- I don't know, I just sort of... Trusted him.

As we walked through the empty halls, I looked at myself in the tile floor. Occasionally I'd peek at Ikuto through my hair. He walked with no noise, making the sound of my boots hitting the floor seem louder. He opened a door and motioned for me to go in. I paused and looked at him. That feeling intensified and I walked in.

There was a short kind of man behind a rather large desk. He wore a long sleeve button up shirt with a sweater vest, patterned tie, and loose navy pants. Everything about him screamed "Principal."

He looked from me to Ikuto with confusion.

"Why did you bring her here?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't explain it."

The principal looked back at me. "Then I'll do it." He looked at me.

"Hinamori Amu, there is a group at this school called, 'The Guardians'. I'm sure you've heard about them."

He was right, I didn't know who they were but everyone talked about them.

"Hotori Tadase is the king's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko is queen's chair, jack's chair is Souma Kukai, and ace's chair is Tskuyomi Ikuto." He motioned to Ikuto.

I frowned. _Okay why are you telling me this. _

"And there's one more chair no one has filled yet. joker's chair."

_Oh please don't be going where I think it's going. _

~~Ikuto's POV~~

I saw her stiffen. Her back arched, fists clenched. She was going to say no.

"In order to be in The guardians, you must have perfect grades, which you have.

She began. "Oh, well no I think I don't-"

I cut her off. Time to make sure she'd do it. _Wait why do I want her to join? _

I shook my head.

"Amu."

She looked at me and I had trouble speaking so I waited a minute before saying.

"You'd miss second period. Every day."

I saw her mouth open and shut and I almost grinned. Almost.

"I'll do it."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~,,,,~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Insert names of reviewers I can't put because my phone is on 4%**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing it does mean a lot to me!**


	4. Ice Or Electric?

**Chapter FOUR: "Ice and Electric?"**

**Disclaimer: Yeah so I still hold no ownership…**

**Amu's POV~~**

**So you know that really weird feeling you get when someone decides to stare at you. Well unfortunately, I'd been getting that feeling WAY too often. Everytime I enter a classroom with Ikuto it's his eyes on me, watching me constantly. Intently. I understood like, the atmosphere was weird between us. After all he's the one that convinced me to join the guardians. Also that icy coolness that spreads and twists throughout my entire body when we made eye contact. I wonder if he felt it too. What was it? Why did it only happen with him? I turned, pretending to look interested in the conversations happening next to me, but in all reality I had turned for one sole reason. I could sort of make out Ikuto in my peripheral vision. He was practically burning holes into the side of my face. There were a couple strange things I'd noticed. One, usually when people stare at you and you look at them, they look away, Ikuto doesn't. Two, His stare wasn't perverted or creepy, like I've said before, it's almost… want? And Three, most certainly the strangest is that when I made eye contact with him, I couldn't rip my gaze away from his eyes. **

**Right now, I couldn't handle it. It'd been an hour and a half of non-stop staring.**

**~~Ikuto's POV~~**

**My pulse quickened when she started walking towards the back of the class. Her wide eyes weren't fixed on anything particular, just kind of wandering. **_**'Why is my heart rate increasing so much?'**_

**I focused on my desk, trying to keep my heart rate steady. I was suddenly aware of a presence. I looked up, I kept my face emotionless with much, much difficulty.**

"**Hey." She said it with a hint of an attitude.**

**I couldn't say anything. There was the weirdest feeling in the world. I'd felt it yesterday when I talked to her too. This hot sensation, almost like electricity was rushing through me. **

"**So, are you gonna sit there and stare at me all day, because it's freaking me out that it stopped freaking me out, if that makes sense."**

**I swallowed. If I wanted to know more about her, then I guess communicating was necessary. **

"**Will you sit with me, for lunch?" It came out as more of a statement then a question. Oops.**

**She looked up for a minute and I held my breath.**

"**Yeah I guess." I blinked in surprise. "After all I have no clue where to go for this guardians thing, you'll have to show me."**

**I was glad, for some reason. Then somebody bumped into her and she tripped a bit. She almost fell but saved her self with my desk, and my shoulder. **

"**Sorry. I'll see you at the end of class." She said, walking back to her seat, flopping down into it, and putting her feet up on the desk with a 'thud'. **

**I was frozen in place. The spot where her hand was, was absolutely surging with the electric feeling. My brain felt like it was on hyper drive. I looked back up at her, she was staring at her hand, she seemed confused. I frowned slightly, did she feel it too? **

**Hello ^-^! **

**I will be trying to upload more frequently! HEHE SORRY.**

**Thanks to "Dwmalove", "Oh Don't Mind Me", "yianimelover", "Psht who needs a name", and "Masked-Sercret-Neko", "**

**For being epic and reviewing so, yay!**

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter quite a bit shorter than the other three, i usually try to reach at least 1,050 words per chapter at a minimum, but I want to save the first meeting. It needs to get it's own chapter!**


	5. So, everyone's crazy?

**CHAPTER FIVE: "So, Everyone is crazy?""**

**DISCLAIMER: OWNERSHIP? NAH, NOT ME.**

**~~NO POV~~**

**Amu walked slightly behind Ikuto. All though it was obviously it was fairly awkward, Ikuto didn't seem to mind. He wasn't sure what to say, talking wasn't his strong point. **

**But they both were oblivious to a group of girls who saw them walking, squealed, and were now running around telling everyone they were going to lunch together.**

"**Tadase-kun!" Tadase looked up at the girl who'd approached him. **

"**LOOK! LOOK!" **

**He followed her finger to the cafeteria entrance, where two people were coming in. **

**Ikuto and Amu? Tadase frowned, and the whole cafeteria erupted into whispers. He still didn't understand why Ikuto was trying to get closer to her. Ikuto hadn't developed a crush before, so that was out. And it's not like he had any use for her, unless she could sing… Ikuto had some stupid punk band. But Amu wasn't in her music class yet. They were still deciding what to put her in.**

**~~IKUTO'S POV~~**

**I forgot one fatal flaw in having Amu sit with me. My friends are fucking idiots.**

"**Wow, you're pretty cute!" My friend said.**

"**Yeah. I know."**

**He blinked in surprise and I smirked.**

**Something occurred to me, and I looked over at Tadase. He was frowning at me. I looked away, and when I looked back, he was staring at Amu. I grinned. Aw, looked like the little king was jealous. I turned to Amu. She looked at me and I felt the electricity surge. **

"**So, Ikuto…" My friend whispered to me. I looked at him. "She's like majorly cute, hows her attitude?" I rolled my eyes. "I'll show you."**

**I knew she'd be epic if I told her everyone was talking about her.**

"**Amu. Look around, everyone is talking about you."**

**She looked around and sighed.**

**Then she did something crazy. She stood up on the table. **

"**YO!" Everyone looked at her in shock. **

"**SO EVERYONE! I ALREADY KNOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME, SO THERE'S NO NEED TO WHISPER!"**

**Everyone was dead quiet. She sat down and took a bite of her sandwich like nothing happened. I looked at my friend and grinned at his facial expression. **

**~~AMU'S POV~~**

"**You're doing it again." I muttered to Ikuto as we walked towards the guardians room. **

**He was staring at me again. **

"**I know." He said, surprising me. **

**I stopped and turned, immediately feeling that icy feeling. "Why do you do that?"**

**He looked me in the eyes for several seconds. Then he grinned. I was so surprised I almost forgot what we were talking about. He leaned closer and the feeling intensified. **

"**I guess I just can't keep my eyes off of you, can I?"**

**My face heated, my chest felt like a block of ice. **

'_**no, don't be pulled in.' **_**With much difficulty, i was able to roll my eyes, and turn around. I couldn't get myself to say anything without choking, and I saw him smirking out of the corner of my eye. **

**My heart was still pounding.**

'_**Was I wrong about him being a creeper? Where did that come from? **_

**~~No POV~~**

**As she walked in, Kukai, Tadase, and Nadeshiko all stopped grading papers and looked at her. **

"**Amu!" Kukai said, waving. She nodded. Nadeshiko was a little more obnoxious. she came up and hugged her. Amu became a stiff statute that wasn't able to bend. "Sorry, I'm not a very huggy person." She said when Nadeshiko let go. "That's okay! Here come sit next to me!" She said, dragging Amu towards a chair. Meanwhile, Ikuto was grinning evilly at Tadase. Tadase frowned.**

"**Amu! You were supposed to sit with me today.!" Nadeshiko said.**

"**Sorry, I didn't realize you were a guardian. And I didn't know where this was, and Ikuto asked so-'**

**Kukai cut her off. "Ikuto **_**asked?**_**' He was astonished. "Mr. Anti-social asked you to sit with him?"**

**Before Amu could answer Kukai added, "Well, can't blame him. You're quite the catch."**

**Nadeshiko giggled, "Flirting now, are we Kukai?" **

"**If Ikuto can do it, so can I. And I mean you have to agree, she is very cute. Right Tadae?"**

**Tadase's face flushed. "HUH?! Um…" **

**Amu was so confused. These people were joking around even though they'd just met her couple days ago. **

"**So, everyone's crazy." I muttered.**

**Halfway through the meeting, I was about to crack. Now I had Kukai, trying to flirt with me. Ikuto, staring at me. Nadeshiko, making me promise to sit with her tomorrow. And Tadase, who offered me tea every five minutes. I tried desperately to look at the brightside. I mean, at least I wasn't in second period. "Amu." I looked up to see Tadase. **

"**I DON'T WANT ANY TEA!"**

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING! People who are epic this time are…

"yianimelover", "Amuto12345", "Rimastark", and "qwinyne101" or more previously known as "Oh, Don't Mind Me"


	6. TADASE VS IKUTO?

**Chapter Six: Tadase VS Ikuto.**

**~~No POV~~**

Kukai watched Amu struggle with fans from a safe distance. Almost every girl in the school was firing questions at her about how she did her hair, how she got into the guardians, what her style was, if she was part of a cult...

And all the boys were asking her if she was single, telling her how great she was.

She was pressed up against the wall, obviously out of her element.

Kukai grinned and leaned against the wall. She somehow managed to look great even in this situation. He saw his chance as part of the crowd moved to get a better view. He suddenly dashed towards her. He split through the crowd quickly, grabbing Amu's hand, and pulling her around the corner, down a few hallways, and stopping outside.

"Thanks." Amu panted.

Kukai grinned. "Yeah here you can pay me back."

She looked at him. And then her eyes widened and her face was red. His lips were on hers. He pulled back and grinned.

To Kukai, he'd just kissed a girl he thought was cute. No big deal, who cares?

But Amu could barely move.

He snickered and said, "Alright, see you in class!" Before running off.

Amu stared after him for a moment, her brain trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Eventually she shrugged and sat down at the edge of the green grass. She decided to start thinking about her classes, and how she was going to explain to her mom that she already missed a class.

~~Ikuto's POV~~

I stopped short. From across the field he spotted someone sitting in the grass. I blinked, wondering what it is I was feeling. It was like she was in a movie or something. She sat with her knees up, her hair blowing in the wind. She tucked some of it behind her ear, but it came out almost immediately. She wasn't paying attention to things around her. I watched in amazement as she put her head on her knees. Her round eyes blinking slowly, obviously thinking about something other than the fact she was late for lunch. How was it that she managed to look so good no matter what?

~~Amu's POV~~

I sighed and all of a sudden I felt kind of weird. I shuddered and felt an icy sensation creep it's way down my spine, and into my arms and legs. I gasped. I'd forgotten where I was. I whirled around to see him standing a few yards away, slightly behind me. His dark hair covered most of his eyes, but I could tell he was looking at me.

He began to walk towards me and the cold surged up. It was a strange feeling. Even though I hated the cold, this wasn't bad.

He held out his hand as to help me up, "

"We're gonna be late." Is all he said.

I checked my phone to see there was only a few minutes before the guardian meeting started. I looked at his hand and slowly extended mine to take it. When it pressed into his, we both froze. Our expressions were the same, slight shock, curiosity, and amazement.

It was like the moment I made contact with his skin, my hand sent a jolt of electricity through the ice. It warmed me and I looked up at him. He looked back, obviously wondering what the hell just happened. I was confused too.

Did Ikuto feel the same thing I did?

Or was he just fazed because I took his hand and suddenly didn't move. Something in his eyes told me the first one was right.

I cleared my throat and he pulled me up.

I hesitantly let go and all the heat left. Something in the back of my head screamed at me to touch him again. I'm officially going crazy.

As we walked, I let my hand brush against his side. It was like he was bursting with warmth. I crossed my arms. What's wrong with me!?

~~Ikuto's POV~~

I had the strongest urge to put my arms around her, I needed to feel that coolness that had developed through me, breaking the electricity that was constantly inside me when I was around her. She had her arms crossed as she walked next to me. The face shed pulled had told me shed experienced something quite like what I had felt.

I wiped any emotion I had on my face off.

"Ikuto." Her voice was so light that I almost didn't hear it.

"...yes?"

"This isn't the way to the guardian's room."

I looked up and realised that I'd been so preoccupied by my thoughts, I was leading her in the wrong direction.

"Oops..." I muttered, spinning her around. I put my hand on her shoulder and felt it again. She stopped walking. I looked eagerly to see her expression. But before I could see, she started to walk again. I took my hand away with difficulty.

"Why are you so late?" The little king asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

But he was talking to Amu. Something in my stomach clenched.

"No seriously Amu, we need to start. Was it Ikuto that kept you?"

"Sorry mom." She said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

I grinned and he gave me a dirty look.

"What's wrong?" I sneered.

Then he saw me looking at Amu. And he seemed to frown. I brushed past him and sat. The table arrangements were difficult. Everybody wanted to sit by her.

Nadeshiko had made her spot pretty clear. She sat right next to her. Then Kukai sat on the other side, next to me, I sat across from her, and Tadase did sit next to me, but we both moved our chairs to the farthest point we could. I saw he was still looking at Amu. A faint blush was on his cheeks. Oh hell no. I handed Amu a pencil, making sure our hands touched. I wanted to see his reaction. He looked at me. His expression was mixed. I almost laughed, normal people were too easy to read. All except one... I looked back at her. She was smiling lightly at Nadeshiko. Then I realised something. I'd never seen Amu truly smile. Right now I could tell her smile wasn't true. It didn't reach her eyes. She was doing it to be nice. But then I couldn't focus because Tadase had gotten up and was leaning over her. She'd asked how to do something and now he was showing her, by quite obviously flirting. But Amu, was completely oblivious. She thought this was normal behaviour for Tadase. She was so wrong.

~~Amu's POV~~

We were almost completely through the meeting , and I realised that something was very wrong all this time, Ikuto and Tadase had been giving me WAY too much attention. I didn't notice it before because I was working fair hard. But I'd just paused and noticed Tadase was being obviously nice and kept reaching over me to get things, and Ikuto kept "accidentally" rubbing his leg against mine, making my leg feel cold and icy. I looked at them through my hair, and saw they were glaring at each other. I suddenly got very uncomfortable and didn't know how to handle it. I looked at the clock. The second the hour hand moved and jackknifed to my feet and bolted out the door. On my way out I heard Nadeshiko question me and I, still flushed, kind of just shouted something along the lines of, "HA YEAH SORRY! I gotta go... Do geometry homework!"

Nadeshiko was in my geometry class, and knew... We didn't have homework today. I'm the worst liar ever.

**AND NOW FOR THE THANK YOUS!**

**"Dwmalove", "Qwinyne101", "Kariared", "yianimelover", and "AmutoSparkle" Reviewed this time! **

**Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**

**(P.S, I know this chapter took forever, and it's not even that long. I really don't even have an excuse. Sorry people of the internet! ^_^/)**


	7. Experiments

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Experiments. **

**Heh heh so maybe I should actually stop being stupid pay attention and update more. Sorry for the millionth time to everyone waiting. ^_^/**

~~Amu's POV~~

Does anyone else find it extremely awkward that some people are completely open with everything about their lives, and then you just say, "uh... Cool." It makes me feel like I lead a very uninteresting life or something. I'd met this girl named Yaya. And she blasted into a story during maths all about herself. It provided me with having the great moment of awkward silence that followed before I realised she was done talking. I hadn't really been paying much attention to anything, so I hadn't felt the sensation creeping into my body. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists. '_Do not turn around. You know he's there. No need to look.' _

Unfortunately, the self control only lasted for about six seconds before I broke and turned my head.

He didn't even blink. The look in his eyes was strange. I couldn't name it at the time. But his eyes never moved from my face. The iciness made a numb feeling in my chest. I was so... Mad. What was this? Why did it only happen when I was around him? And why didn't I dislike the feeling?

~~Ikuto's POV~~

Usually, the table I sat at was fairly empty. But today, when Amu sat next to me, of course my friends immediately slid in by us. That was no surprise. But all of a sudden I felt a movement. I looked around Amu, to see that Nadeshiko was sitting by her, legs crossed.

"Hi Ikuto, figured you wouldn't mind me sitting over here."

The boys were looking at me like I was a god.

"How the hell did you get two girls over here." One of them whispered fiercely into my ear. I shrugged. That's when Kukai came and plopped his tray down across from her. He grinned. "Sorry boys move it." They hesitantly scooted over, making room for him.

I looked up to see Tadase glaring at me. I flashed a grin.

~AFTER GUARDIAN MEETING~

I really didn't get to make Tadase mad during the guardian meeting today. Amu was up and about constantly today for some reason. She'd get up every minute and a half to get a drink, use the bathroom, get something to eat, sharpen a pencil, get a box of papers off the shelf, ETC.

But it was strange I had this urge that wouldn't shut up no matter what. She'd pass behind me and the electricity would fire up, more than it'd ever done before. Throughout the rest of the day, every time she came even relatively near me, it was like my skin was on fire, tingling at every point. By the end of the day, I couldn't take it. It was like I had this temptation... No. Temptations are stoppable. This was like an un-resistible force. But then I thought to myself, _why am I resisting? _So I went with it. My heart was beating that feeling coursing through me. I found her, leaning against the wall, phone in hand. She put her phone away and saw me. She had an emotion on her face I couldn't name. I walked towards her slowly. Every fibre in my body telling me to run. But I didn't want to scare her. I stopped a couple of feet from her. She looked at me, confusion crossed her face. I took a breathe, deciding whether I was going to try to stop myself. There was really no way I could've now. So I leaned down. "I... I want to try this..." I said, surprised she hadn't slapped me. She seemed frozen. I felt fire under my skin.

Now, I was surprised when a blast of ice shot down through me, cooling and astonishing. I was surprised when I couldn't pull away. But this surprise dulled in comparison to my reaction to what she did.

~~Amu's POV~~

_'I should move.' _I thought urgently as his face was gliding closer and closer to mine. I could smell him. I felt his breathe on my face. I wondered why I wasn't doing anything.

_'I want it'_

No. My eyes widened. Why would I? Why would I ever think that?

But his lips touched mine. Electricity fired through me, and something overtook me.

My hands curled around him and I pressed myself closer, this feeling was... Amazing. Absolutely amazing.

I gasped and pulled back. His eyes were wide. He was shocked, probably just as much as me.

"I-" but I was cut off because his lips were on mine again, with more purpose this time. And as much as I willed myself not to, I couldn't resist. When we broke again I realised what I'd done. My face burned. I broke through his grip, and took off running. I glanced over my shoulder to see him leaning against the brick wall. I couldn't read his expression, but maybe that's because I had the strangest feeling ripping through me. That, and a crippling sense of mortification.

You can imagine what lengths I took to pretend to be sick the next day. I was not going to school. Luckily I got away with it, and then the weekend started, and maybe I could get away with being "sick" Monday too without having to go to the hospital.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE (slightly)***

**I've been getting a couple complaints about certain things and I'd just like to explain that I am from the UK and lived there till about a year ago. And some of the words I use, people think are misspelled. Whereas really, it's just that I have different speech patterns... And stuff. For me, realised not realized. And maths is right for me also. **

***The more you know* ^_^**

**ANYWHORE, Thanks to "kariared", "qwinyne101", "yianimelover", "rimastark", "amethystoriii", and "tinyunicorn"! **


	8. Sick day

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Sick Day!**

**FREQUENTLY ASKED QUETIONS!**

***What the actual fuck is with the ice electricity thing?***

**Answer: I LEGIT HAVE NO CLUE IT KIND OF POPPED INTO MY BRAIN AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I'M GOING WITH IT. You can leave suggestions if you want ha. **

***Are the characters always going to be this stupid?**

**Answer: Most likely. Their stupidity kind of reflects the idiot side of me. So as long as I'm stupid and clueless, they will be too. **

**~~Amu's POV~~**

Being "sick" was treating me fairly well. It was now Saturday, but I kept the act up. There was really only one problem. With all this free time, doing nothing but laying in bed, occasionally watching something or going to the bathroom or eating. The thing was, with all this time on my hands, I had nothing to do but relive the seconds that had led me to this moment. I'd try so hard to keep myself distracted so I wouldn't have to hide my face under my blanket with embarrassment pressing down on me from all angles. But he'd pop into my head and refused to leave. I kept humiliating myself with my own brain. It was ridiculous. He was like the plague. The only other thing bothering me, was that I really had to keep the act up constantly. My mother would unexpectedly barge in at random times to check up an me. I mean, I know I should appreciate having such a caring mom and stuff, but it was getting really annoying. Like, really _really _annoying.

But having Ikuto stare at me and having to be reminded even more of what I did would be much worse.

I heard a knock on my door and rolled my eyes. "Mom. I haven't finished the soup you brought me four minutes ago, I don't need any more!" I tried to make my voice gravelly.

She came in with a a brown basket, of which the contents I couldn't see. She set it down, along with two envelopes. "These were in the mail for you." She said setting them down. She left surprisingly quick and I looked at the basket. I decided to tear open the envelopes. The first one was from Nadeshiko and Kukai. (She'd written a huge paragraph and he'd written "yo, you better feel better or I'll make you.") the next one I opened slowly, afraid my mom would come bursting in and I'd seem too energetic.

"Amu. I hope you feel better soon. Not having you at guardian meetings is cry strange. Which is odd because you haven't been here that long. You've already left a mark.

~Tadase"

I smiled a bit. This was nice. At my old school if I was out sick no one even mentioned it. I looked over to the basket, and was surprised to see not Nadeshiko's name, but Tadase's. He'd sent me the basket of random "feel better stuff". I took a bite out of a muffin, but not anymore. I fell asleep for a while, and when I woke up, it was a little past midnight. I sighed and sat up, a listening for my dad's snoring. I heard it and decided it was safe for me to get up and walk around my room. I didn't want to turn my big light on, just incase. So I just turned on the string of multi-coloured lamps that lined my walls. I got up, deciding to get dressed so I wouldn't have to fake taking forever to get up in the morning. I pulled on a black and red hoodie that was so low cut, I had to wear a tank top underneath. And a black and red plaid skirt. I sat back down and looked at my big window that had the little balcony. Then I saw a figure land lightly on it, and knock on the glass. I started freaking out, but then I saw his face in the moonlight, and the light coming from my room.

"Ikuto?" I whispered fiercely, tearing it open. "What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded softly. I looked up at him and saw he looked relieved. "What?"

He smirked. "Sorry. I was making sure you were okay." I saw his eyes flicker to the neat handwriting on the basket and card. Tadase's handwriting. He looked so strange.

"Little king." He said it as an insult. But then he smirked. No- he grinned and he cupped my face in his hands.

_Oh no. Not again. _I thought. My brain whirring. But I couldn't stop myself. I went on my toes to deepen the kiss. I put my hands around him, enjoying the feeling. Then I stopped. And almost choked. "What the hell am I doing?!" I hissed. He snickered. His face came close to my ear.

"Come to school Monday. Please." I just looked at him. What was it. Why couldn't I resist. Why did I have the urge to throw myself into him. Then he looked into my eyes.

"Promise."

"What?"

"Promise me."

"Wha-"

"Please."

"Uh... Okay... Wait."

He grinned and then winked and he was gone. Leaving me to sit in confusion and embarrassment. I did it again. What even.

**short chapter, long wait. No time. I'm putting this up in between airplane rides. I'm going to England for a while. It'll be two and a half weeks. When I'm back, I will be going on a writing spree where I promise to write at least three chapters and upload them within one week. Please tell me what you want to see or whatever because I'll be reading all of them and taking requests. Sorry guys. ^-^/**


End file.
